Letting Go
Summary References Characters :Reneé Delaney • Epp • • Gretchen Janeway • Carla Johnson • Mark Johnson • John Kim • Mary Kim • Taisha Mifflin • Molly • Abhaya Parekh • Quark • Ramiro • Emmett Rollins • Sek • Selmar • T'Pel • Asano Takahashi Devraj Carey • Michael Carey • Jaresh-Inyo • Min Zife ; :Greskrendtregk • Davey Honigsberg • Owen Paris • Benjamin Sisko • Dina Voyskunsky Julian Bashir • Robert DeSoto • Edward Janeway ; : Joseph Carey • Aaron Cavit • Chakotay • Jenny Delaney • Megan Delaney • The Doctor • Alexander Honigsberg • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Tom Paris • • Veronica Stadi • T'Ral • Tuvok • Vorik • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman Starships and vehicles : ( ) • (Excelsior-class) • Klingon bird-of-prey • Val Jean • ( ) Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran sector • Betazed (Lake Cataria) • Deep Space 9 • Earth (Felinity • New Orleans • Sisko's • Toronto) Badlands • Bajor • Cardassia • Caretaker's array • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Estonia) • Ktar • Quark's Races and cultures :Betazoid • Bolian • Ferengi • Human • Ktarian • Vulcan Bajoran • Borg • Caitian • Cardassian • Changeling • Grazerite • Hirogen • Jem'Hadar • Klingon States and organizations :Federation Botanical Association • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Union • Dominion • Federation News Service • Founder • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Starfleet Command Science and technology :comm terminal • Emergency Medical Hologram • EPS conduit • Hirogen communications network • hologram • hybridization • Optical data network relay • padd • plasma storm • tetyron • transporter Ranks and titles :admiral • assistant chief engineer • biologist • botanist • captain • chief engineer • commander • ensign • first officer • lieutenant commander • molecular biologist • operations officer • President of the United Federation of Planets Other references :Altair water • Battle of Sector 001 • Borg drone • coffee • crawfish • dog • Dominion War • Federation Botanical Association Conference • fish • fruit • gumbo • hospital • hors d'oeuvre • iced tea • Irish setter • kanar • kava • Khitomer Accords • martial law • meat • picnic • salami • salami sandwich • Saurian brandy • Starfleet uniform • toothpick • transporter station • vegetable • water Information Related Stories "Caretaker" :The scene regarding Kathryn Janeway's last conversation with Mark Johnson is included as a flashback in this story. :Characters and relatives of the characters aboard the in Keith R.A. DeCandido's previous novels are seen or are referred to such as Alexander Honigsberg and T'Ral. "By Inferno's Light" :There is a reference to the Cardassians joining the Dominion, as seen in this episode. A Time to... & Articles of the Federation :Min Zife is stated as being President of the United Federation of Planets in 2373, as indicated in these novels. "Message in a Bottle" :Gretchen Janeway contacts Mark Johnson and informs him that communication with Janeway and the Voyager crew has been established due to the Doctor being sent across the Hirogen communications array. | nextpocket=The Ones Left Behind | timeframe=Timeframe6| primary=2374| date1=2372 | prevdate1=Ship of the Line| nextdate1=Resistance| date2=2372 | prevdate2=Prototype| nextdate2=Alliances| date3=2372 | prevdate3=Broken Link| nextdate3=Basics| date4=2373 | prevdate4=Future's End, Part II| nextdate4=Ambassador at Large| date5=2373 | prevdate5=By Inferno's Light| nextdate5=Final Entry | date6=2373 | prevdate6=I, Voyager| nextdate6=Displaced| }} Category:VOY short stories